


Fawn

by tastygoldentaters



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters
Summary: Darcy was getting used to working with a God, a green giant with a PhD, and their associates. She was also getting used to Manhattan life. Getting swept off her feet by Wonder Woman, however, wasn't in her job description.





	Fawn

  
The adaptation from New Mexico to New York wasn’t as difficult as Darcy expected it to be; adapting from a university campus and field research to a professional setting — sharing a workplace with the Stark industries, at that — was a wild ride she hadn’t foreseen. She had to get used to wearing layers, since each department had their preferences regarding what the ideal room temperature was; the break room politics required careful observation at different times of day: Kyle from accounting would always gossip with Mildred in the middle of the morning, and at noon the place was too crowded to even make it from the door to the espresso machine. At 2 PM things were a lot calmer, with only a handful of workers getting some peace and quiet before they had to go back to their posts.

Darcy had the privilege of working with the ‘supers’, which is what the general workforce at the building(or ‘mere mortals’, as some joked) called the Avengers and their affiliates, which meant everything from shifts to dress code was a bit more lenient than it was for those working at corporate departments. It had its perks, sure, but the downside was that work emergencies in the saving-the-world department didn’t really work on a schedule. Having twenty hours of work ahead of her due to a Bifrost mishap meant she couldn’t really pick the best time to get her coffee. She needed her caffeine fix, and she needed it now. The nearest break room was quite busy, and there was a café on the ground floor, but emergencies called for a quick black coffee, not iced vanilla lattes. She made her way to the espresso machine, avoiding eye contact with anyone — she had only been there for a couple of weeks, but she was already tired of swooning people telling her how lucky she was to work with the Mighty Thor. She could see the appeal — big, buff, beautiful eyes and pretty hair — but that wasn’t really her type; even if it were, Thor had so many layers of reasons that would make it weird for her to even think of him this way that she avoided thinking about it altogether.

Now, buff women, that was something else entirely. She didn’t mind Thor telling the same stories over and over again when they involved the legendary Valkyries. Her eclectic and curious nature lead her to date women of all shapes and sizes, but a woman who looked like she could carry her up to the highest floor in the Avengers tower taking the stairs made her fumble and stumble just by being near her.

She grabbed a styrofoam cup and filled it to the brim with black coffee, splashing some of the hot espresso on the back of her hand as she added a spoonful of sugar. She yelped and let out a sharp ‘shit’ and picked up some napkins to wipe her mess on the go, swearing some more under her breath and blowing both on her cup and on her tender skin while she tried to find the perfect pace to take her to her department floor without causing any more accidents. She made it to the elevator and not a single drop escaped her cup, but it was too soon to celebrate this small victory. Her coffee was still too hot, and it would be a while until she could drink at least some of it to bring the cup to a level that wasn’t at risk of being spilled.

…

The first thing Diana noticed when she stepped into the elevator was that she was the only woman there. The second thing was how grateful she was for having picked an appropriate outfit for the occasion — unlike her colleague, who looked very out of place in his bright blue suit and red cape. Her pencil skirt and trench coat made her look like she belonged with the other people in the building, and not in the middle of some newsworthy catastrophe like the ones that were bound to happen in New York City as often as they did in Washington, D.C. and Gotham. She was looking forward to working with Mr. Stark and his associates, and an opportunity for her to get to know the biggest city in the world of men seemed thrilling to her.

The elevator chimed and stopped, and Diana stepped forward to walk out. Mr. Stark said it wasn’t their stop, but it was a little too late — she was already walking straight into an astonished woman, who stood at the elevator door and stared at Clark.

“What the FUCK—”

The woman blinked at her a couple of times before realising she had spilled her drink all over Diana’s blouse, and then shrieked.

“Oh my GOD, I’m so sorry, that was so dumb, shit, are you alright?”

Diana looked down and saw her blouse covered in coffee. It was a minor inconvenience, and the possibility of it leaving a stain bothered more than the temperature did. She smiled at the woman in front of her, who seemed very distressed.

“It’s fine, it’s just coffee.”

That did not calm the woman down.

“Lady, what the fuck? That shit is fucking hot, are you kidding me?”

“I swear I’m fine, it’s okay!”

“Lewis, she already said she’s fine, now get in, I can’t hold this door forever.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark!”

The woman walked in and stood next to her, staring at the floor. She was nervous, and stiff, but hopefully not straight.

…

Shit. What an absolute fuckwad. She made a complete fool out of herself in front of her boss — wait, was Stark her boss? He owned the place, so might as well be, right? Who knew? Not her, obviously, she had no fucking clue of what was even happening right now. It’s not like she wasn’t used to being around weirdos, she was, Thor wore a cape too, for fuck’s sake, and Dr. Banner could turn fucking green. But that didn’t prepare her for walking into an elevator with a freak in blue spandex and a shitton of hair gel — or dropping her scorching coffee on a lady who brushed it off like it was nothing. Damn, that had to be up there in the list of the top 5 most embarrassing moments of her life. Maybe even top 3. She didn’t dare to look up, not when her cheeks felt hotter than her coffee — the fucking coffee that burnt her hand but seemed like a splash of fresh water to that strange lady next to her. How could she remain so calm? And why was Darcy the only one losing her shit???

The elevator door opened to the lowest of the science department’s floors. She excused herself and walked out, not expecting Mr. Stark’s group to follow.

“This is where our scientists work. I try not to come here too often, it makes the interns nervous.”

“Are you a scientist, Ms Lewis?”

Darcy wanted to hide under a desk, or let the Bifrost bridge swallow her whole and take her far far away. Why couldn’t they have gone to another floor, where it was nice and cool and not awkward as all fuck?

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Would it ruin the tour if I asked Ms Lewis to show me to the ladies’ room? It won’t take long.”

Stark just shrugged. It would have been better if he had said something. Anything. Like tell her directly to accompany her, or say that she had work she should get to; obviously she couldn’t have said anything like that herself, but if he had told her to go it would mean that her boss asked her to do that instead of tending to the Bifrost emergency, right? She had no idea, and everything just seemed too complicated for her stressed brain to follow. All she could do was walk the lady to the bathroom, looking straight forward the whole time. Darcy stopped and fussed with the hem of her shirt. Should she announce that they arrived and walk away? Walk in? Hold the door open for her and leave?

The lady stepped forward and held the door open, waiting for her. When both of them were in, she removed her coat and placed it next to the sink, then proceeded to wet some paper towels to dab them on her blouse. Darcy leaned against the wall and for the first time she got a good look at the woman, or rather at her reflex in the mirror they were both facing. The woman looked back, and smiled.

“I’m Diana. Diana Prince.”

“D-Darcy. Lewis. Darcy Lewis.”

_Should have added resident lesbian disaster_, she thought.


End file.
